


Mr. Sandman

by flockofdoves



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Hope you like it :3, M/M, also v shit, i kinda rushed on this, oh well, on a lil bit of a hiatus rip, that might not have been the best idea, v christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofdoves/pseuds/flockofdoves
Summary: Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.~~~It's the end of November, and Christmas is gaining on Ray's heels. Festive lights and trees are appearing out of seemingly nowhere, the nights are getting even darker earlier, and the freezing temperatures and snow nips and bites harshly at his tan skin.But one of the most noticeable things about Ray is that he is alone.When given the coincidentally convenient chance to wish for something, Ray jokingly wishes for a guy of his dreams, not believing that it ever will come true. Why would he? It's not like it would happen. Things like that don't happen to Ray Toro.Right?---if you even care the littlest about this goddamn piece of shit read chapter 5





	1. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

“Oh come on, Ray, get out of your room.”

Ray grumbled in annoyance under his breath as his friend Frank stood outside his bedroom door, pestering him about getting out of his room to go and ‘do something with his life’. Ray let out an irritated sigh, hearing Frank do so as well at this action.

“Goddammit Ray, it’s beautiful outside. And there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so get your sorry ass out of bed and come see it with me!” Frank said, irritation evident in his face as he rapped on the door, to which Ray finally gave in and stood up.

“Fine.” He said, knowing that meteor showers weren’t that often around these parts. So he quickly changed into a new shirt and jacket, yawning widely as he wrapped a scarf around his next and slipped some gloves before carefully opening his door to his room to reveal the small punk rocker impatiently tapping his foot, wrapped up in a coat that was slightly too big for him and a hat almost covering all of his hair, who began to smile every so slightly when Ray finally stepped out of his room.

“Here we go. Finally.” Frank said, rolling his eyes and fully smiling now as he began to walk quickly towards the front door, flinging it open to let out Ray into the bitter cold New Jersey winter beyond. Frank turned right around and locked the door after himself with the key he let himself in with, and soon joined his friend out on the sidewalk outside of Ray’s house.

Frank skipped excitedly to keep up with the taller man, pointing down the street. “Okay, doesn’t matter, we’re going to the park. It’s supposed to get really dark in there, so we can see the shower.” Frank said, and it was clear that he would not budge on this. He loved meteor showers, finding them fascinating, which Ray could understand.

”Right, right, okay.” Ray said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his breath misted and spiralled up in the air surrounding the duo as they headed down the street to the old park just down the way. Ray found himself looking with some interest at the Christmas and general holiday-themes lights strung carefully upon the roofs and gardens of houses around him, but he looked back at Frank after a little while. “What time is it anyways?”

Frank bit his lip as he looked at the time on his small wristwatch. “Uh, it’s like 9:30.” He answered, looking back up at Ray as he said so. “It’s supposed to be most noticeable soon, at around 10-11PM.” Ray rolled his eyes once more as he adjusted his scarf, shooting a slightly annoyed look over at his friend.

“Alright, whatever.” Ray said, and Frank huffed a little bit.

”Ray, you’re only angry because I basically dragged you out of your fuckin’ room, but I promise this is cool.” Frank said, smirking at his taller friend, to which Ray sighed and shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. Frank, noticing this, smiled even more. “There we go.”

~~~

They had both entered the old park and traveled down a trail in the forests surrounding the place, towards where Frank said was the ‘optimal meteor shower spot’, Ray just going along with his friend’s weird antics.

Both of them soon came upon a small clearing in the middle of the trees, and the instant Ray looked up towards the previously black and quite boring-looking (if Ray says so himself) sky he let out an audible gasp as his brown eyes took in the magnificent view just above him.

Cooler purples swam delicately with equal blues and pinks to form brilliant galaxies and nebulae painting the previously dull black nighttime sky. Stars littered the magical colours, twinkling and shining down upon Ray himself. “Wow.” Was all he found he could truly say in this moment as he sat down on the ground, never taking his amazed eyes off of the sky before him.

“Yeah, I know, cool right?” Frank said, playfully giving Ray a small shove as he sat down next to his friend. “It’s because there’s really no light pollution out here that you can literally stare off into space.” Frank added, itching at his buzzed blond hair, shifting the black mohawk out of his soft hazel eyes. 

Ray felt a smile drag upwards on his lips as he finally tore his eyes off of the beautiful sky above him to look at Frank. “It is very cool.” Frank smiled from ear to ear as he said that, laying down and motioning for Ray to do so as well.

”And now we wait.” He said, yawning slightly as his big smile fell to a slight smirk. “And if anyone tries to come anywhere near here, I’ll scare ‘em off. Don’t want unnecessary humans here.” Frank said coolly, throwing a comical glance around for other potential humans, before settling back down and looking back up at the sky.

It was a while before either of them spoke, sitting in a comfortable silence as they waited for the first shooting star to appear. But it was Frank who broke the silence, and with an odd and seemingly out of the blue question. “Have you ever just felt… alone?” Frank said, looking down at his feet as he said that. Ray shot an understandably puzzled glance towards his friend.

”Hm?” Ray asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Frank sighed.

”I know you feel it too, bud, the feeling of just being alone. With no one to hold. Call me stupid, but… I don’t know.” Frank said, frowning. “Do you get me or do I sound really fucking desperate and cliche?”

Ray looked down at his feet as he mulled over what Frank had just said. It was true, Ray felt that longing for someone to love, feeling alone even with his friend. “Yeah, I get you man.” Ray said, Frank humming in response as he glued his eyes back up at the sky, waiting for the comets to start appearing.

It wasn’t too long before the two saw the first one, Frank letting out a squeal as his calloused fingers excitedly jabbed towards the streak of white glowing in the sky. “Look! The first one!” He squeaked, looking at Ray with a smile that could light up a town. “Make a wish!” Frank said, with ecstaticism evident in his voice. With the earlier conversation still in his mind, Ray almost jokingly wished for something.

 _I wish to find the man of my dreams._ Ray thought with a smile on his face, eyes twinkling with the stars as the meteors began to rain down in the sky, the two watching in awe as they sat in the clearing, eagerly gazing up at the amazing ethereal light thatlit up the beautiful nighttime sky that surrounded them both.

~~~

”See, I told you that was awesome!” Frank said excitedly, skipping on the sidewalk next to his friend. Ray laughed, smiling widely as he nodded.

”I guess that was pretty cool.” He said as he walked up the steps to his home, the keys jingling in his hands like sleighbells. Frank let out a chuckle, waving goodbye to his friend as he stayed at the sidewalk.

”Good night! See you tomorrow at work I guess.” Frank said, waving as he started to walk down the sidewalk. But a question popped into his mind as soon as he started to do so, and he turned right back around to ask it before he was too far away from the other. “Hey Ray!” Ray spun his head around at his own name, giving Frank a look that said, ‘what?’. “I gotta ask, what was your wish?”

Ray let out a chuckle. “You know, if you tell someone your wish it won’t come true?” The old legend tumbled right off of his tongue as he inserted the house key into the deadbolt lock, Frank looking rather jokingly disappointed at his friend’s answer.

”Okay, okay, just curious.” Frank said, putting his hands up in a joking surrender. “Alright, goodbye!” Frank said in a farewell, soon heading down the street towards his own home. Ray smiled to himself as he opened the door, feeling a wave of sleepiness overcame him as he stepped inside and shut the front entrance to his home behind him.

Yawning widely, he threw his keys and extra clothing down on the floor haphazardly, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hall, and he noticed with each step closer to his room he seemed to grow more and more sleepy. So much so, that Ray was stumbling against the wall as he entered his room. 

Not even bothering the close the door shut behind himself, Ray practically threw himself into his bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

~~~

_It was cold. That was for sure._

I opened my eyes to see only… white. Well, white, and some lighter grays. But somehow, I knew all of this was one thing. Snow. 

I could fell the snow crunch under my feet as I seemed to be… walking. Walking towards something, although I didn't know what it was.

But soon, breaking the rather monotonous whites and greys, was the faint colour of green. Walking towards it, in my vision, it began to grow clearer with each step, until I could make out that it was a tree. A pine tree, to be exact. Covered in snow, and with the outline of a figure sitting beneath it, back towards me Intrigued, I went to go and investigate. 

The figure, strangely, was wearing a casual t-shirt and tight skinny jean combo, beanie hanging off of his head as his toned arms reached up to scratch at his golden brown locks of hair. He seemed to push something up his nose, which I could only assume to be glasses.

And then, his head whirled around to look at me, and I swear to God I almost fainted then and there. 

He was absolutely gorgeous.

Everything about this guy was sharp. From the sharp lines of his cheekbones to his jawline that I swear on my life could cut diamonds. His nose was rigid and clean cut, lines on his face seemingly formed perfectly with sharp sculpting tools. Even the golden brown hair framing his face seemed to be made of sharp material.

But what wasn't sharp about him was his smile. It was so soft, so delicate, the way his thin lips stretched upwards to give me a million watt smile. I found myself smiling along with him, as if it were contagious.

But what really took my breath away in that moment were his eyes. Oh dear Lord his eyes. They were of a warm and soft amber colour, slightly crinkled with his smile, glowing with the ethereal light of the stars. I found I couldn’t take my off of this pure beauty before me, and I could feel my heart speed up even in this dream.

It was then that he stood up, fully facing me now, and I could feel my hands start to sweat even in the cold I was feeling. His lean body was sculpted to perfection, black skinny jeans hugging awkward, long legs. Although, instead of finding his weird knees to be weird, I found them endearing. Just added to this character before me.

“Don’t worry, Ray, I’m here.” He spoke, eyes twinkling merrily with the lights of the festive winter season, and I could feel my heart beat even faster as he spoke. I could feel warmth wrap around me as he continued to smile, although it was less toothy. “I’ve always been here. Waiting. It’s time you meet me.”

And that’s when I woke up.


	2. Cafe because cliches

Snow gently fell outside his house as Ray wrapped a plaid scarf around my neck, plopping on a beanie and stretching black gloves over my fingers. He was to work again at the counter at the record store he worked at, which wasn’t the worst there was but he didn’t really take a liking to it. Ray preferred actually going out into the aisles and sorting the records, but that position had already been filled.

Ray soon exited the warmth of his house into the cold winter of New Jersey, feeling a smile climb up my lips as he glanced at the white snow all around him. Heading down to his car, he scraped off the piles of snow atop it, opened the door with much difficulty, and with a twist of the key in the ignition and the shuddering of the vehicle slowly coming to it’s senses he was off to the coffee shop Frank barista-d at. Ray always went there before work, it was a quaint hole-in-the-wall place that was filled with odds and ends the owners have collected over the years. It was actually because of his liking to this place that he met Frank.

Trying his best not to swerve off of the road due to the ice coating the streets, he safely made his way towards the coffee shop and parked in his ‘special spot’ in front of said coffee shop’s building. Sighing happily, he got out of his car, throwing a glance at Frank’s dark car to make sure he wasn’t sick or something and he was actually here, which he indeed was. Obviously.

Hearing the little tinkling of the bell on the door as he walked in, Ray instantly felt comforting heat wrap around him as the sweet smell of coffee and various other baked delights assailed his nostrils. The twinkling of festive lights decorating the counter and menus hanging off of the back wall filled his vision, and he could feel his smile grow as he saw his friend working hard behind the counter.

It was surprisingly bustling in here, as normally it wasn’t this full of people. Ray figured it was because of the biting cold and fresh snow littering the outside that people came here, seeking the warmth and community-feeling of a place like this, that caused it to be full. But nevermind, time to get his drink before the inevitable drag of work.

He made his way to the counter after waiting in a long line, again, for this place, to be immediately greeted with the already sweating face of Frank.

“I take it you’re having your usual, Ray?” Frank said, a smile growing across his face as Ray clicked his fingers and slid over a $5 bill towards his friend.

“You know it.” Ray said with a laugh, Frank shaking his head as he entered the order in to the teller, giving back the usual change of one dollar and nine cents to Ray and writing his name on a cup.

“It’ll be ready before you know it.” Frank said, calling out the order to his coworkers as Ray politely moved aside, Frank giving him a little wave before he moved on towards the next customer.

Taking one of the only empty booths left in the cafe, Ray shrugged off his stuffy jacket, beanie, and scarf onto the booth table, preferring to keep his gloves on because his hands were rather cold. Reaching for one of the more interesting looking magazines strewn over the table in front of him, Ray began to half-read one of the articles, ears alert for the call of his name.

It wasn't before long until Frank called out his name, and Ray gently stood up and walked over to the counter where the drinks were being served to people, grabbing his own, and shooting a pitiful look at his exhausted friend leaning on the counter.

“You okay, man?” Ray asked, knowing that the answer was pretty damn obvious. He wasn’t.

“Uh, fine now that I have a few minutes of a break, so I can go and sit with you and shit. Andy’ll fill in for me, he’s a good dude.” Frank said, gesturing to another guy with long black hair and the general eighties-rocker kind of look working the counter who looked pretty tired and sweaty as well as his deep voice called to his coworkers for orders. Frank shook his head and sighed, exiting the kitchens and sitting down in Ray’s booth, gesturing for Ray to do so as well on the other side of him, to which he did.

Ray chuckling, stirring the drink absentmindedly as he watched Frank use some of the napkins at the end of the table to wipe his sweaty forehead. “Busy day, huh?” Ray asked, taking a glance to the long line of people waiting to get their orders.

Frank nodded. “Definitely.” He said, running a hand through his greasy black mohawk. “Much more than usual, and the heat in that damn kitchen really gets to you, you know. I find it to be a miracle that I’m short, and not someone like Andy who’s like six foot something, so I get to avoid the real heat up top.” Frank said, rambling a bit, a frown evident on his lips. Ray nodded, reaching over the table to give Frank and strong pat on his shoulder.

“You’re doing well out there.” Ray said, smiling at his friend for encouragement. Frank yawned and took another napkin to wipe off his neck and throat area, stuffing the used napkins in his apron pockets.

“Glad I had this few minutes of break, though, I would have actually died. Or, at least, that’s what I like to think.” Frank said with a laugh, frown finally lifting into a slight smile. Ray watched as his hazel eyes eventually flitted from Ray to the window next to the two, only to grow wide with surprise. “Holy shit, man.” Frank said, gesturing to the window and for Ray to take a look for himself, to which he did.

And holy shit indeed, it was absolutely dumping out there with snow. Snowflakes were whirling around in a harsh winter wind, coating the windows with a thin yet ever growing layer of snow. Ray could see the blurry shapes of people running past, surprised at this sudden blizzard-like weather.

“It never snows like that here… weird…” Frank said, shaking his head as he looked back at the counter to see Andy gesturing at him wildly to come back on. “Alright, Ray, sorry but I have to go. See ya!” Frank said, waving goodbye to Ray, who was doing to same back to his friend as he watched Frank ran back over to the counter to attend to customers.

Ray sighed, being alone now, and kept his eyes from wandering around the cafe to keep this slight loneliness from getting out of hand. Couples were everywhere, sitting in booths and talking cutely to each other. This is what he hated about Christmas time, everyone was out with their significant others and there Ray was, all alone. The only time he felt more alone was around Valentine’s Day, and Jesus, that was even worse.

But what brought him out of his sadder thoughts was the dying down line and the sudden crash of somebody flinging the door in, snow running in after a taller looking man bundled up with warming clothes bursted into the cafe. It was at this moment that a general good feeling began to lift up his heart and his mood, spreading throughout his body, right from the tips of his toes to each frizzy and curly hair on his head, and Ray found himself smiling a little as the strange man shut the door behind him and began to walk up to the counter, and that’s when Ray noticed his rather… strange knees.

Flashbacks of the equally strange dream he had the night before came running back to him, and he wondered, is this the guy? He had glasses as well… Ray shook his head as soon as that thought crossed his mind. It couldn’t be. This is some coincidence. Things like that don’t happen to someone like Ray.

But a little part of his mind bugged him, saying that Ray could not see his face for the red scarf that was covering his mouth and parts of his nose and the beanie that hung over his forehead. And the glasses covered with ice and snow that were on the tip of his nose covered his eyes as well, so that little bit of Ray’s mind kept bugging him with seemingly ‘more evidence’ that this dude could be the guy from his dream.

But no. Impossible.

Although, Ray kept a keen and interested eye on the strange man as he shed himself of the snow stacked upon him, Frank, at the counter, giving him a weird but amused look all the same. As the man approached the counter, Frank let out a chuckle as he manned the teller. Ray perked up his ears to catch the words his friend were about to say to this weird man.

“Wow, you’re really wrapped up in that, aren’t you?” Frank said as the man stood in front of the counter, fishing what Ray could only assume to be a wallet out of his many pockets as he nodded. Ray could also hear something from him as well, but it was so muffled by the clothing covering his mouth that Ray simply couldn’t hear him.

“Ah well, looks pretty cold out there, so I don’t blame you. Now, what would you like?” Frank said, giving the man a soft smile, but eyes flitting over to an intrigued Ray sipping his own cup, almost knowingly, actually. Which only confused the elder more. But he kept on watching as Frank took the man’s order, taking the bill he slid over to the punk and entering it into the teller, sliding back the change and yelling the order over his shoulder to his coworkers once more.

“It’ll be out soon!” Frank said, and the man politely stepped aside to let the next customer through.

Ray, despite the (now melting) snow and bits of ice covering the man’s glasses, could almost see them scouring the area for a decent place to sit, and could feel them on Ray himself as he could almost hear the debating going on in the man’s mind as he argued with himself if he should sit with this near stranger.

But soon, to Ray’s surprise actually, the man awkwardly approached him with his eyes now glued to the ground, gloved hands being wrung nervously as he gestured to the other side of the booth.

“Uh, could I…” He said something else, but honestly it was so quiet that Ray couldn’t pick out what it was.

“What was that?” Ray said, raising his eyebrow as he cocked his head, noticing how nervous this dude was. The man cleared his throat and pulled down his scarf.

“Sorry, uh, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is kinda… uh… full.” The man said, and there it was again. Flashbacks to the dream, and god damn! This guy’s voice was so similar to the one from his dream, that it almost freaked Ray out. But he kept it pinned as a coincidence, because again, these things don’t happen to a guy like him.

“No! No, not at all.” Ray said, grabbing his stuff off of the table so the other man could sit. The man sighed in relief as he plopped down on the other side of Ray, and slowly but surely peeled off the excess layers, shrugging off his coat and taking off his hat to reveal - long golden brown locks of hair.

Exactly how they were in his dream.

It was then that the man took off his glasses to clean them of the snow, and that’s when Ray let out an audible gasp as he saw this man’s eyes.

There was no doubting it now, no pinning it on pure coincidence, absolutely nothing. This was the guy. Ray could see the almost glow in his beautiful, soft amber eyes, and the twinkling of festive lights native to the holiday season lit them up like a strand of Christmas lights. It was magical. This man was absolutely beautiful.

“Uh, hey, um, guy?” The man said, putting back on his glasses as Ray realized he was staring. His cheeks tinted a rosy pink as he quickly looked away, letting out an awkward laugh as he scratched at his hair.

“Um, sorry.” Ray said, letting out a sigh as he tried to calm himself down. This really was the guy, the voice was the same, the face was the same, the eyes were the same… there was no denying it now.

“So, uh, new person, might as well get to know you. You look like a cool- oh my God.” The man said, eyes widening as he stared at something on Ray’s chest. Looking down, Ray realized he was still wearing his Joy Division shirt from yesterday. “Joy Division? Really?” A smile graced the lips of this man, and again, Ray felt like he would faint as he slowly nodded.

“Yeah, uh, they’re pretty good.” Ray said, and the man’s hands to began to shake in excitement.

“Okay, you’re my new friend now. There is absolutely no escape.” The man said, staring right back at Ray with ecstaticism welling in his eyes. And honestly, Ray wasn’t complaining. He was entranced by this dude already, that he had absolutely no complaints whatsoever to being friends with this guy.

But soon, at Frank’s yell of “Mikey!”, the man’s head perked up at the counter and with a quick of whisper of ‘be right back’, the man trotted off to get his drink.

Mikey. Huh. Is that his name? Ray thought, eyes following the dude as he got his drink and had a couple of words with Frank. Mikey… cute. Fits him.

Ray smiled as the man - Mikey? He’ll have to ask about that - plopped back down in the seat across from Ray, the steaming cup of warm coffee held tightly within his gloved hands, the steam clouds traveling up into the air and misting up his glasses.

“Mikey? Is that your name?” Ray asked with a smirk, the man nodding.

“I guess so, now. My actual name is Michael, but I much prefer Mikey.” The man - Mikey - answered back, taking a little sip of his coffee as he cocked his head at Ray. “What’s yours?”

“Ray.” Ray answered, and Mikey smiled and held his hand out for Ray to take hold of and shake, to which he did.

“Nice to meet you, Ray.” Mikey said, tone light and friendly as he reached up to push his glasses, which were previously tipping precariously off of the tip of his nose.

It was then that they both struck up a conversation, getting to know each other from their talking. Ray learned that Mikey was 25, three years younger than the elder, and worked as an intern at a local record label called Eyeball Records, which Ray was especially excited about because as said, he worked at a record store and definitely has heard about Eyeball.

He also got to hear some slight rants about large bodies of water and how surprised he was that his brother hadn’t gone bald yet because apparently he dyed his hair much more than should be healthy. Ray didn’t mind all of this, because he simply enjoyed hearing this guy’s voice and how passionate he got about his rants and opinions. His eyes would get big, voice grow a little louder, and he would talk half out of his mouth, and the other half with his hands. And Ray loved every second of it.

Of course, Ray got his own portion, but it wasn’t really in detail like the other’s. He told him the basics, like how he was 28, moved here to Belleville a while back from somewhere else in New Jersey, and how he worked in a record store. The last one Mikey replied with an eager “Oh, that one? Surprised you haven’t recognized me, I’ve been in there so many times.” Which Ray found really strange, because for as long as he could remember working at that job he’s never seen a man remotely like Mikey.

But he just shrugged the weird feeling he got from thinking about it, and replied with a “I don’t have that great of memory, so I would be surprised if I did.” And quickly changed the subject.

Alas, not before long, their conversation was cut way too short in Ray’s mind by Mikey suddenly stopping mid sentence, after which he reached down and pulled out his little Sidekick, and his smile fell to a slight frown as he shook his head and shoved it back into his pocket.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Apparently one of the more important guys got sick all of a sudden so I have to fill in for him.” Mikey said, reaching for his discarded articles of clothing and slowly but surely slipping them back on, downing the rest of his cup of coffee and throwing it in the trash bin. “Ugh, I doubt it though.” Mikey said with a laugh, giving Ray a pitiful look as he let out a sigh.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, you are one of the most cool people I’ve had the chance to meet lately.” Mikey said, giving Ray a smile as he waved an awkward goodbye along with a verbal one as well. But, he looked at Ray weirdly for a moment, before he gasped. “Oh, deary me!” He said, patting the sides of his jacket and jeans, a worried expression overcoming his features.

“What is it?” Ray said, and Mikey looked towards him with a majorly concerned expression.

“Fuck I- I lost my number.” Mikey said, and Ray gave him a puzzled look. “I lost my number, Ray, could I borrow yours?”

Realizing what this was, Ray let out a mixture between a snort and a laugh (sexy) and set his chin against his palm, putting his elbow on the table. “Really? That was bad, you know.” Mikey shook his head and laughed, a twinkling noise that seemed to carry the magical sounds of Christmas ornaments clinking together on a Christmas tree. An odd description, Ray know,s but it’s the only way he could describe such a sound.

“I know, I know, I tried to be smooth but whatever.” Mikey said, and even beneath his red scarf Ray could see his cheeks dust with pink. “But the question still stands, could I have your number?” He said, hand over his mouth in a way that told Ray that he felt embarrassed to ask this.

Seeing no reason to say no, Ray responded with an enthusiastic “Of course, man.” And pulled out his own Sidekick, unlocking it and handing it over to Mikey. Said person quickly took it and with flying fingers quickly entered his number in, soon handing it back over to Ray with excitement evident in his voice.

“Text me, alright? As I said, you’re a really cool person and I’d be more than happy to get to know you more.” Mikey said, and under his scarf he was giving Ray a million wattage smile. Ray could feel the warmth from earlier coat his insides as it flared up, causing Ray to sigh in content as he put his phone away, eyes following after Mikey as he gave his goodbye and walked out the door.

Honestly, this was like a dream. Ray could feel something well up inside him that he hasn’t felt for a very long time, truly felt, and it was almost like a crush in a way. But no, he couldn’t have it lead to something like that, nevermind love at all. He had only just met the guy, for God’s sake!

But his eyes eventually flitted over to Frank, who was looking at him with a Lenny face-esque expression upon his features, fingers flying over the keyboard on his phone as Ray felt his own phone buzz in his pocket. Frank gave him a knowing wink as he went back to work, Ray majorly confused as he pulled out his phone to read the message that was from his friend.

And he shook his head and felt an urge to flip off Frank as soon as he did.

“I ship it.” Read the message, and Ray felt his cheeks heat up in a blush as he replied with a classic-

“Shut up, you punk.”

And stuffed his phone away, ignoring a look from Frank as he downed his drink, put on his extra clothes, and made his leave of the place, waving goodbye to Frank before he was plunged back out into the freezing temperatures just outside out of the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little choppy in the beginning, i know, i just had to get ray out of the house lol
> 
> hope you are enjoying this as much i have writing it! fixed some of the html issues i've been having with a couple of my other stories, so hopefully the formatting satisfies.


	3. i dont know what to call this chapter so sleigh rides???

The first text between Mikey and Ray was from Ray, trying to make contact with the other and make sure his phone saved the data and the number. It was a simple text, stating who he was and all that shit, just to make sure there was no confusion between the two and to make sure he had the right number. Just in case Mikey put it in wrong, which was more that highly unlikely, but again just in case.

**_Hey, this is Ray from that cafe. Hopefully I got the right number, because that would be embarrassing lol ^^_ **

It took a while for Mikey to respond, but Ray could breathe a small sigh of relief when he did.

_ Yeah, u got the right number thank god xD hru? _

Ray took a moment to change Mikey’s contact number to ‘Mikey’ just so he wouldn’t forget and accidentally delete it off of his phone (God forbid that happens), which would not be good at all, before responding to the other.

**_I’m okay, just lounging around a bit before I hit the hay. How about yourself?_ **

_ im kinda doing the same rn, but my bro is over trying to convince me to go and help tend to his sleigh and horses. dont want to tho :/ _

Ray’s eyebrow raised. What? His brother had a sleigh? Horses?

**_Your brother has a sleigh and horses?_ ** Ray asked, hoping his slight confusion could be felt over text.

_ not exactly lmao, in the winter (especially when it gets like this) he works for a sleigh ride service and hes the one to like wash them down and groom the horses and shit and he keeps bugging me to help him rip _

**_Oh, interesting._ ** Woah. It just dawned upon Ray that… wait. If he wished for a man of his dreams, and it did in fact come to him, did he just accidentally make an entire family appear out of nowhere? Because Ray’s never seen Mikey before this. He says he visits the shop at the times that Ray is working, but again, he’s never even seen anyone like Mikey before. This just got very weird all of a sudden.

_ yeah, i guess. i might do it just to get him to shut up lol its no fun and i almost got kicked across the stables from one of the more nasty horses so i would not like to risk that again _

**_I know this is a ton of a help to you, but it’s your choice man._ **

_ yesyesyes thats it thats totally it how did i not see that before _

Even there it wasn’t much to smile at in that sentence, Ray found himself smiling at that anyways.

_ ^sarcasm if ur one of those weirdos who cant take a joke _

**_Don’t worry, I got it._ **

_ should i stop my txt talk? soz if its annoying lol u type all fancy and written out and shit _

**_I don’t mind your text talk. Do what you want bud_ **

_ friend status upgraded to bud _

_ i feel proud of myself :’) _

**_:)_ **

_ :) _

_ alright i gtg, im gonna do it _

_ see ya in hell m8 _

**_Don’t get punted by a horse for me please_ **

_ ill try, no promises _

Ray found himself smiling even more after that conversation as he turned his phone off and sat upright on the bed, setting his phone back on the bedside table before laying back down again. Warm thoughts swirled lazily through his head as he felt himself relax into the warm mattress, all had something to do with the man he just finished having a conversation with.

And as he drifted off to a nice, dreamless slumber, he swore he could hear the faint ringing of sleigh bells in the distance.

~~~

Ray woke up to the angry buzzing of his phone against the wood of his bedside table, the pattern of said buzzing indicating that he had a new text message, and his alarm was going off. Sitting up on his bed and letting out a yawn, he grabbed for his phone and turned off his alarm first of all, and opened the new text message from - Mikey, at 4:32 AM last night. Ray was excited to see what he had said.

_ didnt get drop kicked thank and my bro shut up thanktahnk i can sleep peacefully now bc fuck im tired as hell help _

Ray smiled, knowing he’d probably be at that cafe later as he turned off his phone and got ready for the day. It was still snowing outside, and seemed pretty light but there were still inches of the stuff everywhere. As Ray tried to get out of the door he found it to be quite the feat, having to use most of his strength to push away the snow and get the damn door open. He should have also brought a shovel out as well, as the driveways were pretty covered. Nevertheless, he fought through it as his car warmed up and he began to drive, soon getting onto the more slushy and debatably easier to drive roads towards the cafe.

He saw Frank’s familiar black car the second he drove into the cafe, and noticed it was a lot quieter out here than yesterday, which Ray was pretty damn thankful for. The line was back to normal, and through the window Frank didn’t look as sweaty and as tired as he appeared yesterday. And as Ray walked in, Frank’s face lit up as he gave out the last order, and quickly waved to Ray as he went to go have a quick word with Andy. Ray hopped in line as he waited for the order, watching as Frank whispered something to the almost foot taller man, who nodded in response and flashed a cute smile towards the shorter ant (in comparison, at least) and continuing onwards with his work.

And soon enough, Ray was at the counter. He looked up at the menu only out of habit, but as usual he already knew what he wanted from here.

“Oh, hello Ray!” Frank exclaimed, making Ray’s mouth drag upwards into a larger smile as he watched Frank punch the order into the teller, able to do it in his sleep he’s done it so many damn times. “Anything to spice that usual up?” Frank asked, getting exactly what he was expecting when Ray let out a chuckle and unsurprisingly, shook his head. “Alright then,” Frank said as he shouted the order to his coworkers, one of which replied with ‘Hi Ray!’ from the back. “They know your order by name here. You sure you don’t want to get something else?” Frank asked, fingers poised over the teller as he gave Ray a questioning eyebrow. Again, Ray declined the offer as he slid over a couple of bucks to Frank, who let out a playfully annoyed sigh and shook his head as a smile graced his lips.

“Alright, okay. As always, your order will be out shortly.” Frank said with a slightly sarcastic tone, shooting a smile up at Ray as he slid over the change, Ray taking it and politely stepping aside as kind of the waiting area for he waited patiently for the drink he had ordered, eyes and ears pricked for Mikey to make his entrance.

Soon came the familiar “Order for Ray!” and Ray’s head shot up to see another coworker of Frank’s giving the order, a surprisingly shorter man than Frank himself with a fedora carefully positioned on his longer ginger hair. Ray looked up to see Frank having a few more words with Andy, gesturing with his thumb over in Ray’s direction as Andy nodded, shooting another smile down at Frank. Ray thanked the coworker, earning him a tip from his fedora as Frank made his way over to Ray, exiting the counter area to go and talk with Ray.

“God, I owe Andy a lot. He’s such a cool person.” Frank said, shaking his head at himself as Ray began to sip at his drink, hissing out how hot it was. Leading him towards a nearby empty table for a bit of a talk for a couple of minutes, Frank sat Ray down and began to talk to him, noticing how Ray’s eyes always seemed to dart to the door whenever someone walked in.

“So, you haven’t told me about this new person you met yesterday.” Frank said, giving Ray a little bit of an eyebrow wiggle, causing Ray to glare at him. “I mean, I already ship it but…” Ray glared at him even harder. “What’s his name? He’s cute. I might go for him.” If Ray’s glare could have gotten any harsher, it definitely did then.

“His name is Mikey. And Jesus Christ, I’ve only known that dude for a day, you can’t ship me with him.” Ray said, sipping at his drink further and only hissing at himself as it burned at his tongue.

Frank shook his head. “Of course I can! And Mikey… hm…” Frank said, tapping his temple with his finger in thought. “Raykey?” Frank suggested, earning a delightfully disgusted look from Ray. “No, May… fuck that’s awful.” Frank said with a laugh, and suddenly his eyes widened as an evil grin overtook his face, and Ray rolled his eyes.

“Rikey.”

“Fuck no.” Ray said, making Frank laugh.

“Oh come on! Rikey is my new OTP now.” Frank said with another laugh, countering Ray’s intense stare with one filled with amusement and joy.

But suddenly, someone very brightly coloured entered the cafe, which caught both of the duo’s attention right there and then. Dressed in a bright blue jacket, tight black skinny jeans (weird for the cold weather though), and a red scarf wrapped around their neck. But the most neon thing about him was his violently red hair. And damn. If this dude wasn’t good looking.

Ray could see Frank’s jaw fall to the floor and eyes widen, and as the dude walked up to the conveniently shortened line Frank let out a sweet wolf whistle.

“Fucking hell… that guy is hella hot.” Frank said, looking towards Ray with a mischievous smile on his face. “Know of any good pickup lines?” He asked, and Ray let out a laugh. Frank shook his head and got out of the seat, whispering ‘I’ve got one, just watch me.’ to Ray as he ran up to the counter, taking over Andy’s position on the counter as he continued with the orders.

Ray watched Frank smoothly deal with the orders, and could see him getting more excited as the redhead moved up further in the line. Soon enough, the redhead was up at the counter, and Frank was watching eagerly as he quickly wrote down his order, calling it out to his coworkers as the redhead politely moved aside to allow the next person to come through, Andy now taking over as Frank prepared the cup.

But did something different with it.

Ray could see Frank write the name on the cup, but tapped his pen against his temple as he thought, before smiling evilly and writing something else on there. It looks like words and series of numbers - oh no. Was Frank writing his number and a pickup line on it? This was so fucking cliche Ray didn’t even know what to do other than let out a chuckle at his friend’s actions. And he could see the redhead watching in apparent

And then the drink was prepared, Frank calling out “Order for Gerard!” eagerly as the redhead came up to get it from him. Ray swore he saw Frank wink at the redhead - who Ray was guessing was named Gerard - as he took it from the barista’s hands, whispering a quick thanks before sitting down at an empty table to investigate what the barista had written on his cup.

And the next moment, as the redhead read the cup, let out a loud laugh as he shot a look over at Frank, who only winked at him. The redhead continued to laugh, shooting a look of ‘really?’ at Frank, but eventually winked back as he pulled out his phone and Ray could only assume proceeded to copy down Frank’s number into his phone.

Frank whispered a triumphant yes as he continued on with his work, now an excited skip in his step. Ray was happy, because now he got to tease Frank about shipping, because if he was being serious here, he already shipped it.

It was a while before Mikey showed up, the redhead just getting up to leave as Mikey walked in the door. It was then that the redhead excitedly waved at Mikey, gesturing at him to come over to have a talk with him. Mikey rolled his eyes at this guy’s actions, but did anyways to have a quick chat.

Due to the rather close proximity he was to the table where the two were sat at, he could catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Dude, I’m not going to do that again…”

“You’re gonna have to, bro…”

“I thought you would shut…”

“The horses already…”

“Dammit.”

Ray furrowed his eyebrows as he might’ve sort of eavesdropped on their conversation, wondering who this redhead was.

“Gee, no. I don’t want to go to the stables…”

“Oh come on!”

A sudden wave of realization overcame him like a wave, and Ray began to think, hey, is this dude Mikey’s brother, the guy he was talking about over text last night? Seemed likely, they were talking about stables and horses, and didn’t Mikey say that his brother worked for a sleigh ride service?

“I already said no, Gerard. And when i say no I mean no.”

“Fine.”

The redhead looked slightly annoyed and defeated as he got up, whispering a quick goodbye and waving to Frank, who eagerly waved back as he made his exit out of the cafe door.

It was then that Mikey took notice of Ray, and Ray noticed how tired the other looked. But anyways, Mikey made his way over to the table his newfound friend was sitting at and plopped down himself with a big yawn.

“Hello Ray!” He said enthusiastically, but Ray could still hear how tired he was behind that happy sounding voice.

“Man, you’re a sight. You look like you’re about to pass out!” Ray said with a playful smirk, to which Mikey nodded.

“Probably because I am, I don’t think I’ll go into work today because I’m just too damn tired. Or maybe I could take a power nap under one of the tables, but that would not end well, I know it…” Mikey said with another wide yawn, letting his head rest against his arms on the table, looking up at Ray with wide, sleepy looking amber eyes, which Ray found utterly adorable. “Either way, I can’t be here long, damn brother kept me up all night because of those fucking horses… man… I didn’t die but I swear those horses were plotting to murder me.” Mikey said, his eyes fluttering close, but as soon as he caught himself he wrenched them open once more.

“Rest in peace Mikey.” Ray said, making Mikey let out a laugh.

“Exactly.” Mikey said, before sitting upright again to prevent himself from falling asleep.

“Was that your brother back there or am I extremely off?” Ray had to ask it, and to which Mikey nodded and sighed in disdain.

“Yeah, that was him. He really loves his winter job, so I don’t blame him for wanting me to help him with it, but man it kinda gets annoying… he’s a cool person otherwise, though.” Mikey said, yawning widely once more as he checked the clock hanging up on the other side of the cafe, and his eyes widened significantly.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, pulling his beanie farther down his face as he jumped out of his chair. “I’m sorry but I’m going to be late for work!” Mikey said back to Ray, who let out a quiet chuckle as he waved his hand for Mikey to run.

“Go! Be free!” Ray said jokingly, to which Mikey smiled that amazing smile and quickly waved him goodbye, and Ray swore, Mikey used his long legs to run faster than lightning out to his car and he was off.

It wasn’t long after that Ray joined him in the drive to work, waving goodbye to Frank as he exited out of the cafe and started up his car, letting it warm up first before taking the treacherous slushy roads towards the record store that he worked at the report for duty. He hoped that he got to speak to Mikey later, but hey, Ray could definitely wait.

This was the man of his dreams, he could wait a lifetime.

 

Or maybe he couldn’t, it depended on the situation at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i made gerard a sleigh ride worker bc fuck u
> 
> also this was extremely rushed at the end, so sorry if its shit


	4. shop

It was a week later, and suffice to say Mikey and Ray definitely grew as friends. Seven days may not seem like a long time, but to them it was. Ray got to know Mikey more as a person, and vice versa as well at the good old coffee shop. Frank used all of it to push his shipping agenda, finding the two ‘cute’. Ray, when his friend first mentioned the shipping over his texts later in the day, didn’t really take him seriously, but my god he should have. Frank now ships ‘Rikey’ after learning the name of the dude, and Ray would facepalm but he’s already done that too many times to count.

Ray leaned up against the wall of the record store he worked at with his Sidekick in front of him, waiting for the next customer to walk in and eventually rouse Ray’s interest while playing whatever shitty game was pre-installed into his little phone. Christmas and general holiday rock music was playing over the speakers of the place, and Ray had the playlist pulled up if he wanted to add some more songs, his boss, a sweet guy named Ryan, had said he could do, which Ray definitely planned on doing. Of course, they had to be appropriate, and Ryan would know if Ray would be messing around, but oh well. Ray planned on putting some more music over the speakers, but this was good enough for now.

Finally, the small bell on the door rung as the first customer in a while stepped into the small record store, breathing a rather audible sigh of sweet relief. Ray’s eyes latched onto him, only to widen slightly when he recognized the person as - Mikey. Who would have thought?

Mikey spun around as he wiped off some of the stray snow onto the carpet in front of the door, taking off his gloves and shoving them in his pockets before spinning around to face the cashier spot. His eyes widened as well behind his thick rimmed glasses, a smile over taking his features as he waved a greeting towards Ray, Ray doing the same as he found mikey’s smile to be oddly contagious.

“Hello!” Mikey greeted, Ray nodding towards him as he turned off and pocketed his Sidekick and began to man the cashier spot once again. Mikey walked towards him, rather awkwardly if Ray say so himself, which he did find rather endearing though. “Hey, uh, do you know where the metal section is at?” Mikey looked ashamed with himself, which Ray didn’t quite understand why he should, but he just guesses it’s partly because of the lack of signs hanging over the shelves and shelves of various CDs and vinyls. He keeps telling Ryan to hang something up so customers know where to go, but Ryan keeps coming up with rather bullshit reasons like “they might find something new if they look around first” which Ray had wanted to dispute but he didn't want to risk losing his job.

“Uh, yeah. It’s um, over there, by the Motorhead posters.” Ray said, pointing to a rather large poster of the band hanging off of the wall, Lemmy pointing right back at him. It took Mikey a little bit to find where that was, but quickly shot a ‘thanks!’ towards Ray before making his way over there and began to scan through the vinyls and the CDs to find what he wanted while Ray on the other hand just began to fiddle with the playlists, adding and taking off songs all the while Brenda Lee’s Rock Around The Christmas Tree played over the speakers.

Mikey eventually wandered over to the rock section, found himself in the pop section and gave himself a weird look in one of the more shiny and mirror-like CD covers. Ray found slight amusement in watching the other meander around the place, occasionally letting out an ‘ooo!’ and picking up a CD to look at it curiously. ay was reminded of a little kid when he saw that spark of excitement in the other’s warm amber eyes whenever those things did happen, although, Ray could tell he was on a slight budget or something, as Mikey usually just frowned and put the CD back with touches of reluctance at times.

Mikey then began to walk back to the cashier stand, a vinyl and a CD in hand as he walked up to where Ray had just finished fiddling with the playlist settings and began to really work now. As Mikey set the music onto the counter, Ray’s eyes widened and smile grew over his face as he saw what these were.

“Anthrax  _ and _ David Bowie? Man, you’re one mixed dude.” Ray said jokingly, beginning to scan the items as Mikey laughed, fishing through his pockets for what Ray could only assume to be for his wallet.

“The Anthrax CD is more or less an early Christmas present for myself, and the Bowie vinyl is for my brother.” Mikey said, and Ray nodded in acknowledgement as he carefully picked them up and began to scan them. “It’s kinda weird at my house, Gerard just cancelled the annual trip to upstate New York for his work that they always do, because it never snows like this in New Jersey, ya know? So I thought I’d just get him something to help, I guess.” Mikey said, and Ray nodded once more and gave Mikey a look to say that yeah, he was listening. “Oh, I didn’t tell you that yet, his sleigh ride service usually go up to New York because there’s actually snow there, but since it kinda just dumped here I guess they’re all staying and making profit from people who’ve never had a sleigh ride. I don’t know, I try and not get involved in the chaos it is every year.” Mikey said with a laugh as he sort of cut himself off, and Ray found himself letting out a somewhat giggle as well, even though there wasn’t really anything to laugh at for him. Again, it was like Mikey’s laughs were contagious as well, which Ray didn’t mind at all. Not one bit.

“Sounds like it’s pretty crazy.” Ray said with a smile, Mikey nodding as Ray scanned the other CD, watching it as the computer added up the total for the two items and clearly displayed it for the cashier to read. “That’ll be $20.19.” Ray said with an easy voice, Mikey passing over a 20 and two dimes. “Out of $20.20…” Ray said, sliding over one penny from the cash register towards Mikey, who took it from his hands with a small smile over his face.

“Thanks for stopping by Silver Street Records.” Ray said in his usual tone as he bagged the items and handed the little bag over to the other, to which Mikey laughed once more and gently took the bag from Ray and stowed it carefully under his arm to protect it from the elements outside.

“You’re very welcome.” Mikey said, before tipping Ray off and exiting out of the doors that led outside. Ray sat back against the wall, a particular warm feeling spreading through his chest as he watched the door swing close and the shop fell to a soft quiet, save for his breathing and the music playing over the speakers. This feeling felt strangely good, and Ray let out a sigh as he pulled out his Sidekick once more and began to mess with it some more, a soft smile on his face.

 

~~~

 

It was around 10 o’clock, Ray was just laying around on his couch in the living room of his house, absentmindedly watching some weird reality show on the TV. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on, just kinda drifting in and out of consciousness. He was strangely tired, but kept going from tired to awake to tired again and it was messing with his head. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and let out a beeping noise, telling Ray that he had a new text message. Yawning widely, he stretched for his phone laying on the ottoman and opened it up, seeing that it was a text from Frank.

_ hey man, you awake _

Ray let out a sigh and assessed his tiredness.

**_Barely. You?_ ** Frank liked to sleep a lot, so he was probably the same way.

_ kinda, I’ve just been texting Gerard. he’s a cool dude _

That brought up a question Ray never got answered.

**_Oh and by the way, you never did tell me what you put on that guy’s cup._ ** Ray texted back, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he subtly asked the question.

_ oh _

_ oh my god _

_ it’s brilliant i’ll tell you that _

**_What was it?_ **

_ prepare yourself _

_ or should i say brace yourself _

_ idk _

_ but here it is _

_ “hey babe, you’re hotter than my mixtape.” _

Ray found his hand flying over his mouth as he let out a loud guffaw, feeling his chest shake with laughter as he texted back.

**_OH MY GOD BRILLIANT_ **

_ I KNOW RIGHR _

_ it got me the guy so im happy _

_ apparently he thought it was so stupid that he had to text me _

_ it was v gr8 _

**_I’m so proud of you, Frank._ **

_ yes mom _

Ray found himself smiling as he texted back.

**_Yes son. Would you like some extra chips for your snack after the soccer game?_ **

_ pls mom _

**_I am the soccer mom_ **

_ yes _

_ your name is sharon _

**_Excellent._ **

_ i gotta go, i actually gonna pass out lol. see ya mom _

**_Goodnight son_ **

Ray soon pocketed his Sidekick once more and turned off the TV, deciding he should probably go to bed as well. Launching himself into bed, he soon shrugged off his clothes into a little pile of laundry onto the floor and rolled himself up into a burrito (burritoro amirite) before quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a filler chapter I guess.... sorry i havent been updating very much, the updating every couple of days was killing me and yeah i really should have started this in november but i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and a lot more shit will happen rip
> 
> but like,,, is anyone reading this? tell me if you are because i'd like some feedback.


	5. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

ok, um, here's the thing...

i don't think i can get this done before christmas.

you might think of what's the big deal, but like, i really did want to finish this before christmas so it wouldn't be weird to see that it was finished after christmas, but life got in the way and absolutely slayed my writing. winter break started for me and i got really busy with the coming of the holidays, and my birthday thrown in the mix as well, not to mention i was forcing myself to write something every couple of days, so i guess um, this is going on a little bit of a hiatus FOR NOW until my life straightens out and i can get back into writing again. 

it's a big deal for me lmao, i wanted to say i finished a christmas fic on christmas but i guess well, that's not gonna happen this year.

it's probably not that much of a problem for you, but it is for me and i guess i have to apologize even though idk if i need to.

thank you for your understanding,

-xoxopete


End file.
